


Blue

by jmtorres



Category: Doctor Who, Farscape
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conceptual crossover. For astrogirl2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).



Here's a funny bit of trivia: the chances of a Sebacean and a human producing viable offspring are about seventy-three to one against. Of course, if they have sex often enough, it'll eventually happen. And if the Sebacean happens to be the female partner, and a former Peacekeeper, her uterine cryogenesis system will helpfully streamline the process by destroying any non-viable embryos.

The signifying traits of a Sebacean-human hybrid are as follows:

Firstly, almost all such hybrids have an intuitive understanding of exactly how _bent_ spacetime is. There is much discussion on whether this is the result of inherited knowledge of wormholes from their human father, or of a genetic experiment which their (mostly) Sebacean mother was the unfortunate victim of many years previous, involving the arm of a pilot.

Secondly, the hybrids have a redundant vascular system, which makes some amount of logical sense, as humans keep their hearts on the left sides of their chests and Sebeceans keep their hearts on the right.

Thirdly, and no one knows quite how this happened, as it does not seem to be a trait of either of the parent species, the hybrids can survive apparently mortal wounds, at the expense of occasionally bizarre transformations. The best explanation that has ever been offered for the transformations is that the hybrids can somehow borrow forms existing only in unrealized realities.

Otherwise, John and Aeryn are at quite a loss as to how D'Argo Sun-Crichton has turned blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: [](http:)http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/693015.html.


End file.
